Chained Hearts
by ZaneLoverFan88
Summary: 10 years had pass since the dark sisters had been defeated and peace is placed upon ninja and their family. But as time goes by, secrets are being held and promised being broken. Can these hearts stay chained or will they once again be unchained? Sequel to Unchained Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey adorning fans! ZLF88 here! Normally people post the first chapter of the sequel straight after the first story but I haven't so I thought I should post this up. 7 stories… **

**Anyway this is the 2****nd**** story to Unchained Hearts. If you haven't read it, I recommend you do to understand the story and the characters better. **

**I do not own Ninjago because I'm only 13. I only own my characters and this plot! :P**

**Chapter 1**

**Scarlet's POV**

I opened my school locker and sighed. I still got another 3 hours until school is over and then I'll have to wait for another hour until our third flower is officially open in the west wing of Ninjago City. I can't wait until it opens. I really want to see how the builders build it. Is it going to be bigger than our first one or perhaps fancier? As I took out my folder, a picture fell. I picked it up in a rush and looked at it. It was all of us: my family and our friends. We were all at the center of Ninjago City about months ago when this picture was taken. The grass was green and lush and the sky was blue with a cloud or two.

At the back were our parents and in front of them were their children. We were in a group but we all stayed together in our family group. From left to right at the back was Kai the fire ninja and Chenae the light ninja. Both were in each other's arms and they were smiling (Well… Kai was forced to smile) at the camera. Chenae's long orange hair was in a neat ponytail and her lime green eyes were shining bright whereas Kai's amber eyes showed boredom. His messy brown hair was still messy.

Next to them were Nya (Samurai X or used to be) and Jay the ninja of lightning. Jay was facing towards the camera while Nya's body was inwards to Jay's body but had her arms around his shoulders and she smiled, showing her white pearly teeth. Her silky short black hair looked white in the camera because of the light but her amber eyes stand out the most. I nearly giggled when my father's hand formed bunny ears above Jay's orange-brown hair. So that means my parents were next. My father, the Ultimate Spinjitzu master had his right hand above Jay's head white the other held my mother's back as she had her arms around his neck and she was on his back. Her strawberry blonde hair was in loose curls that day and it matched my father's pretty well. It's funny, some couple looks like siblings. Problem is that my mum, the ninja of flowers, has hazel brown eyes while my father has apple green eyes.

Next to them are Zane the white ninja of ice and snow and Marie the water ninja. Marie not as pale as she was before but she still kinda pale. But she and Zane have the same skin tone, it's really creepy! Zane's blonde hair is paler than Marie's as well as his eyes. Those icy blue eyes really send down shivers while Marie's reminds you of the sea… Is that just destiny? Marie and Zane were both holding their daughter Aria who was born 6 years ago. Their 4th child. She looks exactly like Marie. Same shade of hair and eye although sometimes her eyes changes into pink for her element. The ninja of love…. I wish I was the ninja of love…

And finally, the earth ninja, Cole and Olivia with the element wind. Cole was behind Liv and his strong arms were wrapped around her. Both were laughing in this photo. His black wavy hair was caught in Liv's ear that day. Both of them got the same eyes, chocolate brown eyes. I laughed at the memory. That day was fun.

In front of Kai and Chenae was Katherine, my best friend who is the ninja of energy and in front of her was her brother and sister. Both of them were twins. Caleb the ninja of darkness and Mona the ninja of light like her mum but they are completely the opposite. And surprising, all 3 of them have different hair colors. Kath got straight orange-brown while Caleb got messy orange and Mona got wavy brown but luckily they all have the same eye colour, amber.

In front of Jay and Nya were their 2 children Josh and Jane. Josh is mixture of both of his parents, brown hair and blue eyes with specks of amber. Since he was born from 2 inventors, he's the ninja of technology so smartest out of all of us kids and his younger sister Jane is just as smart as him when he was her age. Jane has her mother's silky black hair and her father's light blue eyes. Sadly she doesn't have any elemental powers.

In front of my parents, of course, are me and my younger sister Ruby, the sweetest sister anyone could ask for! My hair was dyed strawberry blonde that day but it's naturally blonde but other than that, my sister and I look the same but my hair is more of a golden colour. We even have the same elemental powers: Nature and kindness.

Where to begin with for Zane and Marie? 4 kids sure is a lot although I wonder if they're planning on having anymore… Anyway, I've already explained Aria, the other 3 is the twins, April and May and their brother James. May and April are exactly identical except the shade of their eyes. May has her father's icy blue eyes while April has Marie's ocean blue eyes. And James has Marie's hair and Zane's eyes. April and May are the ninja of the weather, a weird element in my opinion as well as James' element which is the temperature.

Cole and Olivia only had one child named Cameron…. My boyfriend but we only got together a couple of weeks ago. He is the strongest after the adults and he's a cake addict like his father! But he's very sweet. In the photo he was laying on the ground on his side and his wavy brown hair glistened in the sunlight and his brown eyes were also breath-taking.

I smiled and placed my photo back. This also reminds me of when the dark sisters tried to take my friends and I. It has been 10 years since that incident. Now Katherine, Cameron, April, May, Josh and I are 16 while our parents are 34. Katherine's siblings are 7 as well as Jane, Josh's little sister. James is 10 and Aria is 6 and Ruby is 9.

But I was snapped out of my thoughts as the school bell rang. I quickly swapped my stuff and rushed off to class. Arg, I got science now for 1 and a half hours and for other 1 and a half hours I got cooking, yay! Everybody at school knows we're the legendary ninja's kids but they don't know that we have powers so sometimes in cooking, when the vegetables and fruits aren't fresh I'll just touch it and it's all fresh and ripe and 10 times tastier. I pulled up into the science block and went to my class and placed my bag on the bag racks. As I was taking out my books, I felt a pair of lips touch my neck. I whipped my head around and saw Cameron.

"Hey, not in front of others." I whispered.

"Come on, you can't be serious can you?" He asked me gently and he cupped my face. "I can't stand seeing all my friends hitting on you."

"I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet… I mean our close friends are fine but just give it a week alright?" I asked and peered into his chocolate brown eyes… The same colour as milk chocolate icing that Olivia makes.

"Alright." He smiled and patted my head before he walked off to his science class. This is going to be a long science class. Why? Because my teacher had just brought in pop quizzes…

**I hate pop quizzes… So what do you guys think so far? I know nothing much happened in this chapter but at least you know the new additions to the families. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back (well actually 2 weeks ago) but anyway, I got caught up with violin, volleyball and swimming so that limited my laptop usage and then I always got too carried away with Pretty Little Liars… SO sorry I haven't updated but I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Oh and a HUGE thanks to those who reviewed! Thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter 2**

**.:Chenae's POV:.**

I beeped my horn numerous times. Arg, come on, I'm going to be late to pick up Katherine up and then I'll have to rush back to Caleb's and Mona's school and pick them up for their dentist appointment. I leaned to the left to see an old lady walking slowly across the crossing path. I groaned loudly and banged my head against the wheel… Geez, if I was Liv, I could use the wind to push her off the road. I looked up to the lights to see them green. Now yellow.

I jumped once I heard my phone rang. I dig my hand into my pocket and took out my yellow smart phone.

"Hello, this is Chenae." I replied.

"I know that mum…" I heard Kate groaned on the other end. Normally its clients who call me, our music shop are becoming a hit! "But where are you?"

"I'm stuck in traffic." I replied and once again I beeped my horn.

"Is it Mrs Fitzgerald?"

"Yeah, she takes forever!" I groaned. "Sorry sweetie, I'll be there in 5 minutes… hopefully, I mean I'm on the street."

"Ok mum, bye." I click the red button and placed my phone between the seats. Ooh! She off the street!

**.::.**

I parked the car in front of Katherine's high school and wind down the window and poke my head out of the car. Come on, where is that orange-brown haired teen carrying a guitar case? Then I saw her rushing down the path.

"Walk missy, I don't want any broken bones are right." I warned her and I saw her laugh.

"Nice to see you too." She smiled sweetly and she went to the back and placed her bag and her guitar in there.

"Where's Rose? I thought she was coming with us today."

"Nah, she wants to be at her new shop ASAP." She replied before getting into the front seat.

"Is it open today?"

"Yeah."

"Then we should take a visit." I replied and drove off to the twin's school.

"So how's the music shop? Did we manage to sell those remaining violas?" She asked me.

"No, we still got 1 left. If I make it any cheaper then we won't get any profit for what I paid for."

"How about we give it to Rose? She told me a couple of days ago she wanted to start playing the violin… I mean there's not much difference, maybe we could give it for her for her birthday."

"As much as I love you, I think we gave Rose a lot of stuff for her birthday last year." I answered as I furrowed my brows.

"Well it was worth a try." I heard her sighed.

Once we did get to the twin's school, I jumped out of the car and walked in.

"Caleb! Mona!" I shouted and stepped to the side as I tried avoiding the little kids running around.

"Mummy I'm here!" I heard my 7 year old exclaimed and I squat down and welcomed her into my arms.

"Where's your brother?"

"I'm here!"

**.:No POV:.**

He admired the feeling of the water against his skin, the coolness of it matching his body temperature. His whitish-blonde hair went with the current. He loved the water as much as Marie did even though he's not the water ninja. The next sight amazes him as it was a coral reef of pink, orange and many other colors against the dark blue ocean. The fishes near him didn't swim away as they were used to his presence every now and then. He stroked their fins and venture deeper into the reef. Doesn't matter how many he had been here (More than 1000 times) but the sight still amazes him. He never got sick of it. It was pure beauty and his family and he were lucky to live so close to something like this. He kept swimming around, looking for the new creatures that may have migrated here.

Zane did this for an hour or two before returning back to shore. Normally he would spend 5 hours but not today. Why you may ask but today was day he's going to propose his new idea to Marie. The other reason he went out into ocean was too calm him down. When he felt waves crashing on his back, he knew he was in the shallow end. He climbed onto the sand and pulled himself out of the water. He looked at their house which was sitting on the beach in the colors of soft blue and cream, it always gives out that beach feeling. When he got closer to the house, he could smell Marie's cooking. She had surprisingly gotten better at cooking since they had got married.

When he did enter the house, he got the same greeting she would greet him well he does come back.

"Welcome back Zane! Did you have a great time in the sea?"

"Yes, I did." And he sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck lovingly.

"Hey, you're still wet!"

"You can fix that can't you?" He asked as he forced himself to let go. She turned around and smiled and with a twirl of her hand, the water disappeared from his clothes and hair, which stick back up into its normal style. "Thanks." And he kissed her on the lips.

"Well, I'm almost finishing baking the beard, why don't you go and pick up the kids from Jay and Nya?" She asked him as she went back to kneading the dough.

"Alright." He smiled and gave her a peak on the cheek before leaving her again. He jumped into his white 4WD and drove on the white sand until he found the road. Today, Jay and Nya insisted to look after April, May, James and Aria, he guess it's because they had just came back from holidays and also want to see everyone. So much for telling her his idea as soon as he got back into the house…

**What do you think? 1****st**** POV or 3****rd**** POV? Which one is better when I write it? I think 3****rd**** POV but please tell me your opinions in your wonderful reviews! :)**


	3. AN

Sorry everyone but I'm having problems with my doc manager because I use 'Cope-N-Paste' function and it doesn't paste properly. It half pastes my text and the settings such as bold and underline go stupid and the words get mixed up. So I get I can type in the bubble here but I can't paste. Sorry guys. I had this problem for the past few weeks so sorry for the late update. I complained it to Fanfic but nothing happened. Please give me some time so I can't sort the things out again. Thanks for understanding. 


End file.
